Adam Ferrara
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Alex Tyler |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Adam Ferrara is an American actor and comedian best known for his roles on Rescue Me, Nurse Jackie, and The Job. Biography Ferrara was born in the Queens borough of New York City, New York, on February 2, 1966, and was raised in Huntington Station. He was raised in an Italian-American household and graduated as the class clown of his high school class. He later graduated from college with a Bachelor of Science degree in finance, though he switched career goals to stand-up comedy for reasons unknown. Ferrara became a professional stand-up comedian, making performances on Comedy Central Presents. He was nominated twice for the American Comedy Award for Best Male Stand-Up. Ferrara frequently performs stand-up comedy at Caroline's and the Comedy Cellar, as well as performing at top clubs around U.S. during tours. He performed stand-up comedy several times on The Tonight Show, The Late Show with David Letterman, and Comedy Central. In 2009, Ferrara performed in an hour-long stand-up comedy special titled Funny As Hell, which aired on Comedy Central and was released on DVD the same day. Ferrara appeared on The Tony Kornheiser Show twice; his first appearance was on January 24, 2013, while his secod appearance was on January 9, 2015. He is currently the co-host of the American version of Top Gear. In his personal life, he is married to indie film actress Alex Tyler, who is on the cover of Funny As Hell. On Criminal Minds Ferrara portrayed Bob Hammond in the Season Twelve episode "Hell's Kitchen". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Hell's Kitchen" (2017) TV episode - Bob Hammond *Lost Cat Corona (2017) as Sal *Kevin Can Wait (2017) as Bill *Nurse Jackie (2013-2014) as Frank Verelli (20 episodes) *Smoking/Non-Smoking (2011) as Cassidy *Rescue Me (2006-2011) as Chief "Needles" Nelson (50 episodes) *Dirty Movie (2011) as Dr. Feelgood *Night of the Punks (2010) as Booking Manager (short, uncredited) *Ugly Betty (2009) as Sammy *Around the Block (2009) as Sean (short) *The Unusuals (2009) as Vice Detective #2 *Winter of Frozen Dreams (2009) as Assistant District Attorney *Paul Blart: Mall Cop (2009) as Sergeant Howard *Rescue Me Minisodes (2008) as Chief Needles Nelson *Definitely, Maybe (2008) as Gareth *The King of Queens (2004-2007) as Waiter/Jack/Nick (3 episodes) *A Merry Little Christmas (2006) as Donnie Manning *The Last Request (2006) as Cousin Frank *Noise (2004) as Young Detective *Law & Order (2003) as Monty Bender *Ash Tuesday (2003) as Greg *The Job (2001-2002) as Tommy Manetti (19 episodes) *Love Boat: The Next Wave (1999) as Stan *Caroline in the City (1996-1998) as Peter "Pete" Spadaro (3 episodes) *Social Studies (1997) as Dan Rossini (2 episodes) *Dads (1997) as Carl, Sr. (TV short) *Flying Blind (1993) as Gerald *Candid Camera (1991) as Regular Performer (uncredited) *Fire: Trapped on the 37th Floor (1991) as Eddie/Hotel Maintenance Staff Lightbulb Guy (uncredited) Writer *Adam Ferrara: Funny as Hell (2009) (TV special) *Comedy Central Presents (2000) - 1 episode (TV series documentary) Producer *Adam Ferrara: Funny as Hell (2009) - Executive Producer (TV special) Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors